Catching Voices
by PureSin88
Summary: Becky has never known who she really is. She's tried so hard to make sure she was in control but after being pulled into a mysterious police missing persons case she slowly begins to understand that maybe her past should stay in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Blood was everywhere. I could feel it in my hair and on my clothes, soaking in as if invisible hands were trying to tear at me, capture my soul. The blood kept flowing from no where in particular but in this small a space it didn't matter. I knew I was in a coffin and that scared me even more, although somehow seemed familiar. The blood seemed to make all speech impossible and panic started to set in. I could hear tearing and laughter outside the coffin. They thought this was funny, they wanted to play. Who would do something like this? Take pleasure in pain? I screamed as loud as I could, sounding hysterical, when I stood straight up in bed with the scream still lodged in my throat.

I was breathing loudly; sweat covered the bed sheets id managed to kick off sometime during the night. I sighed and settled back on my headboard. This had been happening a couple times a month ever since I was a kid. Doctors say its just stress but that just didn't seem to fit. The fear and terror that emanated from the dreams were much more then just simple stress. As I steadied my breathing and got my heart rate under control, I got out of bed. I needed to take a shower. I wasn't going to be going back to sleep any time soon. I can never sleep after these dreams. I've never understood why I had these dreams but they always seem familiar. Not in the, I've already had this dream kind of way but in the, this is bound to happen one of these days kind of things.

I got up out of bed and headed to my dresser for some clothes. I needed a little something to cheer me up so I right away went for my favorite dark wash denim jeans and very hot low cut red tank top. I needed all the cheering up I could get. On my way to the bathroom I glanced at the clock. 4:30 in the morning. Arrgh. I turned away fast not wanting to think about all the time I could be spending in bed. As I entered the bathroom I did my little ritual of setting all my clothed and products I was going to use in a neat row. I tended to be a little anal about organization. It's a weird compulsion to have everything controlled. Yeah messed up but what can I say I'm a little messed up. 

As I hopped into the shower I made sure to completely wipe out any thought from my mind. I just wanted to be free of everything. Not to think about the dreams and my life, to just be. That's when I heard my cell phone. 'Who the hell is calling at 4:30 in the morning?' I thought as I hurriedly wrapped a towel around me and ran to my bedside table. I picked up the phone quickly and without looking at caller ID answered.

"Hello?"

"B…..B…...B are you there…..B"

"Matt is that you? What's wrong? What happened?" I asked already putting my clothes on.

"Becky he found out. He knows it's me and he sent some crack head punks to kill me. B I got away but they know who I am I have to get the hell out of here," Matt stated and hung up.

"Matt, wait where are you? MATT!! Damn it!" yelled Becky into the phone. "Goddamn it all the hell!!"

You see Becky's a cop. Well technically a profiler, but lately she's been taking on a more hands on role. Her assignment mentor or "partner" was Matt. He'd been teaching her the ropes, taking her out on patrol, the basic stuff. Recently he'd been assigned to a basic drug dealing case. Prostitute buys drugs, prostitute dies, and cops look for pusher. Well as time went on and Matt started asking questions, things started getting a little complicated. It seems the drugs were a mix purposefully concocted to kill someone. The case all of a sudden became much more complicated. Matt takes his job very seriously and wanted to get to the bottom of things. I hadn't heard from him in three days. I hadn't really bothered be though because it's happened sometimes where Matt has been caught up in something but he'd always find a way to call and some point and fill me in. I was like his safeguard. If something happened to him I could relay things. It always kind of upset me that I could never follow him. Yes it's dangerous but I'm not helpless. Actually I made it a priority to not be helpless.

You see when I was around 10 I woke up in a hospital without any recollection of any of my life before that day. The doctors said I'd been in a coma for 3 months. They didn't think I'd make it. I had severe internal bleeding but was healing fairly quickly. I'd got to see so many doctors, therapists, and even hypno-therapists but nothing helped. I couldn't remember who I was or what had happened to me. With help I found some basic information about myself but weirdly not much was available. I never understood this but I figured I was only 10 and people shouldn't have much on me anyways. My past never seemed to catch up to the present. I had no parents they'd died by the age of 2 and id been living from one house to the next until for a while it seemed as if I didn't exist. This whole complication has never been a problem. I was adopted by one of the nurses who worked at the hospital at the time I was admitted and have lived a fairly normal life ever since.

Having Matt call and hang up like that made me really nervous. I hated not knowing what was going on. Really worried now, I continued to get dressed but a little slower now. No use over reacting seeing as when Matt is safe he'll call me. I made my way down to the kitchen and make myself breakfast. I never usually ate breakfast but I was worried and needed something to do so breakfast it was.

Halfway through making my eggs and bacon the phone rang. I grabbed the phone off the wall while balancing the cooking pan and answered "Yeah?"

"Becky, this is sergeant Andrews, we need you to come in ASAP."

"Yes sir. What's going on?"

"It's a missing person's case."

"I'll be there soon" I responded and hung up sighing while looking down at my food. 'Looks like I wont be eating now' I thought as I made sure to throw everything out and shut off the stove.

I ran back to my room and put on a little more appropriate clothing before picking up my cell phone and running out the door never noticing that there was a car about four cars down with two men keeping an eye on me and my home.

**So I updated this chapter. Im going to try and get the second chapter done today although I've another idea of a story running through my head so I might end up starting a nw story at the same time.**

**If you have any suggestions feel free to comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok heres another chapter. I wanted it to be a little longer but figured id end it like this and continue the impending drama for the next chpter. hope you enjoy.**

**another question to ask yourself, who r these guys following her, watching her, has it been for long?**

Chapter 2 

Pulling into the station I could tell that everyone was really worked up because every inch of space was being used. People were running from desk to desk referring to prior cases and dealing with many issues all at once. I loved this place. You could always count on someone knowing exactly what you need or have someone spot just the right clue to close a case. This is what I've always wanted to do, catch the bad guys. I quickly made my way to Sergeant Andrews's office saying hi to all my colleagues on the way without getting in the way. When I was right in front of his door I stopped gathering my composure. With everything that was happening all at once I didn't want my boss to think that I couldn't handle the stress. I loved my job and this kind of stress level was a part of it. I could deal. I took a deep breath, knocked and walked in.

The office was very spacious and extremely clean unlike most police cubicles. Everything was numbered and stacked just right. It made me smile because that's exactly how my cubicle looked like. It freaked people out sometimes how anal I was about being organized but it made for a less stressful environment and with this job I could afford all the relief I could get. After looking around quickly I stood straight and waited for instructions. Sergeant Andrews was in the military and he liked things a certain way, especially when you're a guest in his office. "Sit down agent Becky" stated Sergeant Andrews. Sergeant had started calling me agent ever since I helped solve a very disturbing child molestation/murder case. It made me smile to know that he respected me enough to refer to me as part of the team.

I took a seat across his desk and waited for him to start. I was a little nervous and wasn't sure what to do with my hands so after a little while I settled my hands on my lap.

"Ok you know the case Agent Matthews has been working on pertaining to the little drug scandal. Well it seems that there's a little more to it than just drugs. There have been a couple of missing person's reports that have recently been, very loosely I might add, connected to a certain drug running gang. We don't know who's running it and we don't know why they've been taking these people but we do know something big is going down with these guys. Now, this drug running 'gang' has been up and running for over 50 years and has usually been associated with the basic low level dealings, apparently they're better then we thought because it seems the deeper we dig the more we realize we've missed. This is very upsetting because we've also realized that certain individuals were leaking information about the progress on these missing people's cases, even in some instances making sure that we look in a completely wrong direction. Now we've got these people under arrest but we're in need of completely knew eyes and ears, a few people who were not involved in any of the cases and who will take charge of this situation immediately. I'd like you to run the investigation. I want you to get down to the bottom of these sooner rather than later."

As Sergeant Andrews finished up his little speech I had no idea what to say. I was flattered that he thought of me as runner up in this investigation but I was also really upset. Who would have filtered out information for this gang or mob or whatever this group was. I couldn't think of anyone who would se us out like that. We all worked together for the same ultimate goal, essentially to make the streets safer to walk on. Apparently someone had something else in mind.

After a few seconds I asked, "Who's the snitch?"

Sergeant Andrews smiled, "I knew that was the first thing you would ask. You're very loyal like me and the idea of someone we know shitting on our progress make me sick. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Who was it?" I asked with a tone of finality.

"Agent Kent" stated the Sergeant with a sigh.

"What! What are you taking about there must be a mistake. Agent Kent would never do this to us. He's paranoid about honesty after the problems with his family and his last partner. Check your information again you've made a mistake" I yelled while getting up and firmly slamming my hand down on his desk and looking at him in the eye.

"There's no mistake, Agent Kent has betrayed us all" the Sergeant stated harshly.

"Where is he I want to see him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Agent. I know you guys were close. I was the one who hired him into my precinct; we can't trust anything he says anymore."

"I need to see him NOW!" I yelled.

"Interrogation from four" he said with conclusiveness.

I rushed out of my boss's office and headed towards the interrogation room. I was so upset I didn't even notice my coworkers staring at me as I passed by. Nothing could distract me from getting to my destination.

When I got to the room I opened the door and walked in. Agent Kent was sitting n the opposite side of along rectangular table. It only took three strides to make it in front on the desk but I didn't know what to say. After seeing Kent slumped in the chair looking horrible I couldn't find any words. I just stood there staring at him until he slowly lifted his head up to look at me. I stared at him for a little and sighed as I slumped into a seat with a hurt look n my face. "How could you?" I repeated over and over again until I felt someone grab my hand. I gazed at the hand for about half a second before I pulled away and got up again. "HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled.

Becky listen to me, it's not how it looks I……"

"Not how it looks, NOT HOW IT LOOKS! Did you or did you not give information on an ongoing case to this, this MOB?"

Kent sighed looking dejected, "Yes."

I was so shocked he'd said yes. I was so sure he'd fight and deny any affiliation to any nefarious actions but he'd just sat there and caved. This wasn't the Kent I knew. The Kent I knew would never have done something like this. I stared at him completely defeated. How could this happen? How could this be?

"Becky you have to understand that this has nothing to do with you, or even with me. This was inevitable and there's no way of stopping it. I would have if it had seemed possible but it was totally unreal ya know and completely impossible but it was like all of a sudden it was real and lives were on the line. What's a couple stolen lives compared to the greater population of this country, no the world?" Kent rambled on while I just sat there stunned not really understanding what was going on and what he was talking about. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. I couldn't trust my instincts anymore. Being lied to and tricked didn't make it any easier.

Without saying a word I just got up and left. I had nothing more to say and had no desire to hear anything else HE had to say. It was like I was numb. Not really grasping the whole concept of what had just happened. When I started to come to a little I found myself in a conference room with five other police officers as well as Sergeant Andrews. I glanced around noticing most eyes on me and cleared my throat. When everyone was looking at me I glanced at everyone individually and asked, "So what do you have so far?"

Nothing much had been done so far mostly because everything that was found from the previous detectives could not be trusted. Pictures of known assailants and so on were kept as the stepping stones to the investigation but other than that I was on my own. I had to completely reform a case on these guys.

As I walked around looking at all the pictures most seemed familiar to me. I'd never met these people before and yet it was like coming into contact with friends you hadn't seen in forever. I passed by a picture of a man I knew well John Cassey. "Hey guys, it's he a part of the mafia?" Well it seemed not many people thought I would take on this case if I'd know it wasn't some 'gang' but the goddamn mafia. I was just stressed out and needed some time to cool off and figure out what to do. "Ok Kane I need you to find anything and everything on all these guys, criminal records, old girlfriends, children, friends anything. Marks I'll need you to scope out any place that might be affiliated with these people. We need to know where they are and what they're doing. Jacks your good with computers right, well they've got to have some sort of system going to either help them pic victims or sort out they're affairs. Find whatever you can. Fields and Daniels, I need you to either help Kane or Marks, pick one and stick to it. Alright everyone lets get to it. I'll leave my phone number if anything comes up call me, anytime, night or day. I'll be back tomorrow with some background on these guys, find out what kind of power these guys really have. I mean this shit isn't like the Italian mafia, this some freak cult or something." SIGH. "Anyways you guys do what you can and I'll be here tomorrow for a report." Then I turned and walked out of the conference room. Too much had happened in such a short time. Everything just seemed out of proportion, like I was in some sci-fi movie with no really plot or destination.

On my way out to my car I noticed a blue Chevy parked the farthest away from the front door. It seemed weird to be that someone would park so far away when there was perfectly good parking near the door. I shrugged it off and drove home not noticing the blue Chevy pull out behind be and stay with me all the way home.

**Please REVIEW!!! **


End file.
